


Possessive

by Miyukitty



Series: Haikyuu Ghoul [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Established Relationship, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Masochism, Mild Sexual Content, Painplay, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul AU; Iwa-chan tastes good. Oikawa has a nice meal.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I'M BACK WITH MORE GHOULS, i'm sorry this is basically my favorite AU for every series, this one is particularly messy so uhhh proceed with caution! (❀◦‿◦);; 
> 
> I... always spend way too long translating sports anime stats into kagune types, but, visual aid for the detail-oriented: [Iwaizumi (rinkaku)](https://i.imgur.com/raMGvKJ.gifv), [Oikawa (bikaku)](https://i.imgur.com/wAk5VdF.gifv). Please imagine Oikawa with a horrifying kakuja form to mimic his killer serve~~

 

Huddled high in the solitude of the bell tower were two figures, one prone. Their ghoul masks were tossed carelessly aside. A ruined jacket was crumpled in the corner. It was silent save for the rustling of pigeons in the rafters, and the distant noise of traffic on the main street.

 

Predawn light filtered unevenly through the jagged edges of the broken stained glass window. The warped floorboards of the empty church were cast in a slow kaleidoscope of bruised yellow-green-blue-purple, shifting finally to a rich blood red. The light caught flecks of dust motes suspended in the still air and stained them in vivid color. Saturated in the eerie lighting, Hajime knelt over Tooru, trembling hand gently caressing the curve of Tooru's cheek.

 

As he noticed Tooru begin to stir to wakefulness, Hajime leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Idiot," he murmured fondly, voice cracking in relief.

  
  
"Iwa…"

  
  
Even painted in the hues of stained glass, Tooru was pale. His skin was sallow, drained of life, and dark bruises hollowed his eyes, bleary and unfocused as he tried to work out where he was. His hand rose shakily, patting at his own chest, his stomach, where he was solid and breathing and definitely not gaping with holes. His gaze, warm brown and full of curiosity, turned to study Hajime's face, so close to his own.

  
  
"Yeah, I carried you out of there in pieces, dumbass. What the fuck were you thinking? You almost died right in front of me," Hajime growled, though he didn't have the heart to actually raise his voice. His hands were still trembling.

  
  
Tooru flashed him a smile, though it was weak, and his eyes fluttered from the effort of holding his head up.

  
  
"I was thinking that Iwa-chan always has my back," he whispered. His hand dropped to Hajime's leg, fingers playing with the fabric of his pants.

  
  
"Dumbass," Hajime spat again.

  
  
His heart was still pounding too fast, too hard. The massive dose of suppressants he'd been shot with was finally wearing off, but he still felt disoriented from the drugs. It left him vulnerable, more needy than he'd like to admit. He had only been able to watch on as Tooru had spent too much, too much, pouring everything he had to obliterate the Doves that had taken Hajime captive.

 

Tooru easily could have died. That reckless fucker never did know when to quit.

  
  
"I can taste you…" Tooru said dazedly, licking his dry lips. "Did you feed me… while I was out? How romantic, Iwa-chan."

  
  
Hajime huffed a mirthless laugh. It was hardly the first time he'd bled for Tooru. Luckily he'd always been a fast healer, even for a rinkaku.

  
  
"Mmm… sleepy," Tooru slurred, slumping forward into Hajime's chest. "Cold and sleepy."

  
  
"Fuck. You need to eat something, _now_. Here," Hajime said roughly. He sat back and rolled up the cuff of his pants, exposing his bare thigh.

  
  
Tooru breathed a grateful sigh, sinking into Hajime's lap without a word.

  
  
Hajime threaded his fingers through Tooru's soft hair and trained his gaze on the window. He exhaled slowly, and barely flinched at the first bite.

 

He was still replaying last night in his head.

 

Things Hajime would not soon forget: the vicious razor of a smile slashed across Tooru's face when he found the CCG warehouse. The sound of Tooru's scream as the Doves sprang their trap and gutted him with their quinque. The terrifying depths of Tooru's wrath as he refused to fall. The way he looked haloed under the halogen lights, beautiful and wounded and furious, as his kakuja ripped through every last one of those humans and splattered them like so much rotten fruit. The ugly stains on the walls he left in his wake. The sound of his broken body as it finally collapsed at Hajime's feet. The dead weight of Tooru slung over his shoulders as he ran into the night.

  
  
Over and over, he replayed it, until his train of thought was abruptly overtaken. Tooru had started gentle, lapping at the blood that leaked from the break in his skin. Now Hajime could feel the scrape of teeth in his corded muscle, fibers peeling back from the bone.

  
  
"Nghh," Hajime grunted through clenched teeth, tipping his head back. His leg quivered involuntarily, and his fingers tightened in Tooru's hair.

  
  
"Is that too deep?" Tooru asked softly, peering up through the veil of his eyelashes.

  
  
Hajime made the mistake of glancing down and was transfixed by the way Tooru looked between his legs. Healthy color had returned to Tooru's cheeks, his sclera bleeding dark as his eyes shifted from innocent brown to sinful kakugan red. He deliberately swallowed his greedy mouthful as Hajime watched, excess dribbling down his chin as he smiled.

  
  
Heat rushed too quickly to Hajime's lower belly, pooling heavy in his kakuhou and his groin. Now that the suppressants were ebbing back to nothing, his kagune itched to come spilling out, to coil around Tooru, to give in to the ghoul instinct to pin him down and reclaim him. He'd come too close to losing him. But Tooru still needed time to fully heal; he wanted to take it easy, for now. He shifted a little at the knowing gleam in Tooru's gaze, but didn't look away.

 

Tooru was the worst kind of distraction because he knew exactly the effect he had on Hajime, had _always_ had on Hajime.

  
  
"You know it's not," Hajime gritted through his teeth. "Keep going."

  
  
"Masochist," Tooru sang, sliding a hand up Hajime's waist, fingers creeping to play under his shirt. "You don't have to punish yourself for getting caught, you know. I took care of everyone. They won't touch you again."

  
  
Tooru's hands slid up and down his back, reassuring and gentle. Hajime's panting turned harsh as Tooru sank deeper. The wet tearing sounds of feeding filled the church like organ music, keeping time with the slick rhythm of droplets hitting the floorboards. 

  
  
Hajime watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Tooru buried his face entirely, a soft groan of appreciation caught in his throat. His skin crawled at the hot, itchy sensation of tissue regenerating and torn sinews knotting back together, while Tooru chewed them back apart again. As he struck a nerve, his leg reflexively kicked, foot jerking against the floor. Tooru clamped a firm hand around his ankle, pinning it in place as he bit down again.

  
  
"That's – fuck, _Tooru_ – that's not… I can't…" he gasped, leaning back into the wall for support. He felt the heat prickling behind his eyes, knew his kakugan was shining just as bright as Tooru's in the low morning light, knew he couldn't hold back his rinkaku for much longer. He yanked hard at a fistful of Tooru's hair, earning a yelp. "Th… They're just trying to get at you, and you fell for it, you can't… You gotta be… I need you…"

  
  
Tooru rocked back onto his heels and slowly swallowed a slippery chunk of flesh whole, throat bobbing visibly as he worked it down. He hummed and smacked his lips, then flashed him a cheeky wink, face streaked from ear to ear with dark crimson. His pink tongue darted out to deliberately lick the gore from his fingertips, one at a time.

  
  
Hajime stared down at him in awe. He completely failed to bite back the moan that slipped out of his parted jaws.

  
  
"Fuck," was all he could say.

  
  
Tooru didn't wait to clamber into his lap and press his bloody lips to Hajime's for a messy kiss. Hajime sighed into the kiss, tasting copper and iron and salt, tasting himself on Tooru's tongue as they leaned deeper into each other. He could feel Tooru's pulse against his chest, fast and strong, returning to his full strength. His arms settled comfortably around the small of Tooru's back and held him close, as Tooru began grinding their hips shamelessly together, fingers teasing at the base of his kakuhou. 

 

His beautiful, terrible Tooru, who was going to be the death of him.

 

"You taste so good, Iwa-chan," Tooru smiled. "No one is going to take you from me. Let them try. I'll devour them all."


End file.
